Eura Clune
Eura Clune is the daughter of Luthor, and Hilma Clune making her a member of House Clune. Eura Clune was born the second child of Luthor Clune and during her youth she was very close with her father leading to her beloved father sending her to the Lucernian Academy two years after her brother Luthor Clune II. had went there. Eura Clune would be caught up in the affairs of William Lovie III. where her sleeping with him would become a problem during the pregnancy of Blake Cullen leading to her father bringing her home to Gulltown. Returning to Gulltown she was discrased, and rarely left her families estate to the disgust of her father of whom would begin beating her due to what he percieved was a failure to fully seduce the crown prince. Eura Clune was sent with the forces of House Shephard during the events of the Seven Knights of Aerene Rebellion as an insult to House Shephard and a sign of where the loyalty of House Clune lay. During the end of the Knights of Aerene Rebellion it was Eura Clune that finally got her chance and would sleep with William Lovie III. and while she was unable to get anything serious with him she did become pregnant and it was in this position that she returned to Lucerne with the group who promised to protect her from harm. On the same day as her arrival in Lucerne it is Eura Clune that is kidnapped by members of the Circle of Magi of whom send her back to Castle Clune and her father, and this capture would be one of the primary reasons for the launching of the Journey. Eura would be imprisoned within Castle Clune when the Shadow Council arrived at Castle Clune demanding her release but before this could happen it was Luthor who would conspire to have her sent out of the Castle to Orleans where she would be held in the real stronghold of the Circle of Magi. History Early History Eura Clune was born the second child of Luthor Clune and during her youth she was very close with her father leading to her beloved father sending her to the Lucernian Academy two years after her brother Luthor Clune II. had went there. Return to Gulltown Returning to Gulltown she was discrased, and rarely left her families estate to the disgust of her father of whom would begin beating her due to what he percieved was a failure to fully seduce the crown prince. Years of Torture She would remain in Gulltown the victom of her father for a long time before she was saught out by Blake Cullen of whom had been her friend back then, and this led to Blake bringing her to Lucerne where she would become a handmaiden of Blake. Family Members House Clune.jpg|Luthor Clune - Father|link=Luthor Clune House Trachtenberg.png|Hilma Clune - Mother|link=House Trachtenburg Relationships House Clune.jpg|Luthor Clune - Family|link=Luthor Clune Edward Cullen5.jpg|Edward Cullen - Friend|link=Edward Cullen William Lovie III.3.jpg|William Lovie III. - Lover|link=William Lovie III. Blake Cullen Amazing Cover.jpg|Blake Cullen - Best Friend|link=Blake Cullen Category:House Clune Category:People Category:Human Category:Vandal Category:Concubine of William Lovie III.